


2boys will always be first choice part 1

by fandomsteller



Series: never ment it but always mean it [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: 2013-2015 fall out boy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, innocent patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick trust Pete a little to much. Enough said. Smut. It smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	2boys will always be first choice part 1

How could your kidnapper be someone you trusted. That's what Patrick thought when Pete was pounding in to him, that's what Patrick thought when Pete called him worthless. That's what Patrick thought when Pete hit him over and over and over again. It was 1:36 am and Patrick was handcuffed to a bed with a gag in. his mouth. He was handcuffed on petes bed. It had all started out so innocently. Pete had asked if he wanted to come over and before he knew it he was being dragged onto a bed. He had known Pete forever, they knew each other for 14 years, had shared secrets and thoughts. One time in particular, when Patrick went though a breakup he went to petes house and cried for an hour while Pete told him that it was going to be ok. Mumbling sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down. Those words were the ones going though his head right now" its going to be okay Patrick, everything is going to be okay. No matter how bad things seem they will always be okay." How ironic, Patrick thought, even when Pete was the one hurting him he still thought about those words, how pitiful. Thinking about this made him laugh, not a joyful happy Patrick laugh. But a cold,spiteful, lost hope laugh. "what are you thinking about pattycakes. " Pete said I a venomous voice, pressing patricks head into a pillow causing a single drop of blood the drip down his lips making it cherry red. The thing was, he thought, was that this could have all been avoided. He could of not trusted Pete, or had less to drink, or not go into a bed room with your thought to be best freind. At that same moment he also though about tomorrow, what was going to happen after this deed was done. They were in a band together for god sake's. They went on tours in an rv together. Dam, they recorded music EVERYDAY with each other, there was no way in hell that they could avoid each other for a day let alone practically FOREVER. The only thing that snapped Patrick out of his dreamlike trance was Pete cuming in him. Then pulling out. Pete got up and Patrick closed his eyes and waited for what was unavoidable going to happen next. With great force, Pete backhanded Patrick calling him ugly and fat and " a q that deserves this." He got on top of Patrick and punched him in the stomach so hard it would bs purple tomorrow. He grabbed patricks neck and choked him hard, creating a tingling sensation that felt like a dream state compared to what had just happened.bug Patrick wasent ready for what happened next. Instead of leaving him there or throwing him out, Pete did something unexpected. He untied Patrick, and when Patrick tried ro leave Pete pushed him down, not with firmness but gentleness. "what are you going to do to me now, please ill leave,u never have to see me again" " sssssshhhhhhhh, sssshhhhh , Patrick. Lay down, be still don't move, just ssshhh." Pete said in a way that surprised Patrick. Pete gently lifted Patrick and put him under the covers then went and got Patrick water before getting in bed himself. Pete put his arm around patricks (surprisingly little) waist and scooted him closer, making sure not to touch to now dark purple bruises that were painted on his body from just a minute ago. "what's happening" Patrick said, because , well Pete was doing this after what just happened. " just relax my sweet little sin angel. You must hurt right now, you were so good, ill make sure your okay. Even if it means you staying in this bed for days. " Patrick couldn't do anything l, he just wanted sleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of kisses being gently placed on his neck and the warmth of Petes body wrapped around his own


End file.
